


The Distraction

by SilverSickle30304



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jicheol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon was trying to write the lyrics to a new song, but he couldn't concentrate. Not with Seungcheol biting his lip in that seductive manner. He had to do something about it, or else he wasn't going to get anything done today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!!!!! Here's another fic for all you Jicheol lovers out there. I hope you guys will enjoy it.

Work, that’s what Jihoon was supposed to be doing, but here he was doing anything but. Normally he would be really eager (and exhausted) while writing new songs, but today was not one of those days. You see Jihoon was in his little recording studio and so was Seungcheol, and there folks was the problem. Seungcheol was there and it proved to be every bit distracting. He didn’t even know why he was there in the first place. He was perfectly fine all alone in that studio, until Seungcheol decided to keep him company.

“Everyone needs some company,” He remembered that Seungcheol said once he entered the room. Yeah, a huge help that was. If anything, it was his very presence that stopped him from writing anything. Now he knows it sound harsh, but he doesn’t mean it with any malice, believe me, he doesn’t. The only reason he’s complaining is because Seungcheol is sitting right across from him, being all seductive and he doesn’t even know it, which brings us to his current predicament. He was sitting right across from Seungcheol who was currently biting his lip. Jihoon tried countless times to ignore it, but he couldn’t. He stopped what he was doing and looked up from his paper. He couldn’t help but notice how soft Seungcheol’s lips looked and how freaking sexy he looked biting his lip.

What was he doing again? Oh yeah right writing music.

Jihoon huffed in annoyance. That’s his weakness: Seungcheol biting his lip. Seungcheol didn’t even seem to notice what he was doing to him. _‘Okay,’_ thought Jihoon.   _‘All I have to do is not look at him, right? Then he won’t be a distraction.’_ He could do that. He looked away from Seungcheol who was currently playing some random game on his phone. He could do this.

**_Five minutes later_ **

Yeah, no he couldn’t. Every time he tried to get back to work, one way or another, he would find himself staring at Seungcheol. He internally screamed. Okay that was enough, if he didn’t kick the other out, then he wasn’t going to get anything done today.

“Seungcheol,” he said grabbing the others attention.

“Yeah?”

“Get out,” he said flatly.

“What? Why?” he heard Seungcheol say. He looked anywhere but at him because he knew that the other male was probably pouting.

“Because I said so,” he replied.

Seungcheol just stared at him with a questioning stare. “I won’t leave, not until you tell me why?” ‘ _Damn him and his stubbornness_ ’ thought Jihoon. Seungcheol was quite stubborn, you see, and that meant that he wasn’t going to leave, even _with_ a valid reason.

“Because you’re doing that…that thing,” he said with an exasperated tone as he walked towards him.

“That thing?” he asked. Jihoon was right in front of him now, but he didn’t get up from his seat, so he settled with looking up at him.

“Yes, that thing!”                                                  

“What thing? I’m not doing anything.”

Bullshit

The truth was that he knew exactly what it was he was talking about. He knew that biting his lip always distracted Jihoon. He had caught Jihoon staring at him a couple times. At first, he thought it was a mere coincidence, but he started to bite his lip on purpose and he noticed that no, it wasn’t a coincidence.

“I have no Idea what it is you’re talking about?” he said as innocently as he could. Jihoon could tell he was lying.

“No, you _do_ know what I’m talking about. You _do_!” he said narrowing his eyes at the other. Seungcheol laughed. He couldn’t keep it in anymore, watching Jihoon get annoyed was the utmost cutest thing ever.

“ _See!_ you _do_ know!” he said pointed an accusing finger at him. Jihoon was still standing up and he now had his hands on hips.

“Okay, okay, but what are you going to do about it?” he asked coyly. Okay, Jihoon was confused now.

“I’m kicking you out of my studio, that’s what I’m doing about it.”

“Well I’m not leaving, so you’ll have to find a way to stop me because kicking me out won’t work.” Nope he wasn’t leaving. Jihoon was defeated. He stared at Seungcheol. The damn bastard was _still_ biting his lip, but this time he wasn’t even trying to make it discreet. Jihoon stayed like that staring down at him for a while. There wasn’t anything he could do to physically man handle him out of there, and it’s not like he could force him to stop biting his stupid lip, or could he?

Seungcheol was about to go back to playing on his phone when he noticed that Jihoon had started to smile in a weird manner. He liked it when he smiled, but this smile was a mischievous one. He was planning something. Okay, now he was suspicious.

“Uh, Jihoon what are you smi— umph,” Jihoon had grabbed him the collar of his shirt and smashed their lips together. Seungcheol was still at first. He couldn’t believe what was happening. Jihoon was kissing him, _him¸_ Choi Seungcheol. He felt like he was on cloud nine. He could feel Jihoon smile into the kiss. Seungcheol didn’t think it could get any better than this, that was until Jihoon decided to step it up and pushed his tongue into his mouth. Okay, he was definitely on cloud nine. Jihoon pushed Seungcheol further into the chair and entangled his fingers into the older’s hair. He melted into the kiss and was about to up his game, but Jihoon decided to separate from him before he could even respond.

Jihoon stopped the kiss and licked his lips. He turned away Seungcheol and just went back to his chair and continued with his music. He had a smirk on. He didn’t even have to look at Seungcheol to know that he was probably staring at the open space with a dumbfounded expression, and he was. It just goes to say that Jihoon didn’t have to worry about the distraction because Seungcheol was too busy trying to snap to reality.

Honestly, he doesn’t even know why he didn’t even try this earlier. He hopes Seungcheol does it again because he doesn't mind kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
